cainesarcadefandomcom-20200214-history
Portugese Translation
This is the Portuguese translation of Caine's Arcade Translation 00:11 'CAINE:' "Meu nome é Caine e eu tenho nove anos. 00:13'' CAINE: Meu fliperama se chama Caine's Arcade. Ele abre somente nos finais de semana e é bem barato." ''00:21 'GEORGE:' "Caine não passa por um fliperama sem entrar. Ele adora tickets, jogar, adora os prêmios... Então foi natural ele ter criado o próprio fliperama. '00:32 'GEORGE:' Ele adora ver como coisas são feitas. Ele desmonta os brinquedos dele para ver como funcionam. Ele não consegue montar de volta, mas ainda desmonta.' '00:40 '''GEORGE: Caine passou as férias vindo trabalhar comigo. Vendemos autopeças em Los Angeles. 00:48 'CAINE:' Meu pai tem várias caixas lá. Nós fazemos entregas. Eu cortei-as e usei para fazer meus fliperamas. 00:55 'CAINE: '''Este foi o primeiro jogo que fiz. Consegui a cesta de basquete na Shakey's Pizza, ficou bacana. '01:02 '''GEORGE: Ele grudou na caixa e estava cobrando cinco centavos para jogar. Ele começou com esse jogo e, pouco a pouco, foi criando outros cada vez melhores até tomar conta da loja toda. 01:15 'NIRVAN:' Eu conheci Caine por acaso. Eu precisava de uma maçaneta para o meu Corolla '96... (Nirvan, O primeiro cliente de Caine) 01:22 'NIRVAN: '...então eu entrei nessa loja de autopeças e vi esse fliperama de papelão bem sofisticado. '01:29 'NIRVAN: Eu perguntei quanto era para jogar, e ele disse, por um dólar você joga quatro vezes, mas por dois dolares, você compra um "Fun Pass". E eu disse, bem, quantas vezes dá para jogar com um "Fun Pass"? . Você joga 500 vezes por "Fun Pass". Comprei um "Fun Pass". '01:43 'CAINE: "Eu fiz esse "Fun Pass" que expira em um mês, e você tem 500 jogadas em qualquer um dos jogos, o que é um ótimo negócio. Eu comecei a fazer meu escritório. Tem um tipo de fone, do outro lado pra que eu possa falar. Tenho fichas, cartões de visita, "Fun Passes", e prêmios. Os primeiros prêmios eram meus brinquedos como os carros eram meus mesmo. Vrooom. '02:08 'CAINE: "Eu gostava dos Hot Wheels, quando era pequeno." '02:10 'GEORGE: "Eu trabalho no fundo da loja, e ele tem se mantido ocupado o verão inteiro. Ele trabalha no Arcade e eu no Ebay". '02:19 'CAINE: "O próximo jogo que fiz foi um de futebol. Antes não tinha goleiro. As pessoas diziam que era muito fácil, então eu comprei goleiros do exército, esses são os defensores. Eu disse, tá fácil agora? Está bem difícil, então você ganha dois tickets se ganhar. Eu darei 4 estrelas, jogo difícil, jogo desafiador. Quatro estrelas." '02:44 'GEORGE: "Um dia, Caine me disse, pai, eu quero comprar uma "arcade de garra". Eu disse, por quê você não faz uma? Então ele pegou um ganho, pos um pedaço de linha, e fez uma abertura no topo da caixa, e eu disse "Caramba?" Ele deu um jeito de construir o jogo com uma linha e um gancho. " '03:04 'CAINE: E aqui há alguns óculos de sol. Esses são os que eu mais gosto. Óculos de sol de estrela. '03:10 'GEORGE: "Ele comprou calculadoras para colocar em cada jogo, e eu disse, pra que isso?" '03:15 'CAINE: "As calculadoras aqui são para segurança, para saber se o "Fun Pass" é real ou não. Atrás do "fun pass" tem um número de segurança, daí você vai aqui, você tem liga-lá, você coloca o pin, e aperta o botão com a marca de "checado", e o número grande aparece. É assim que você sabe se é um "Fun Pass" de verdade." '03:39 'GEORGE: "Meu pai começou o negócio em 1955. Nós temos peças de carro usadas. A maior parte do negócio agora é online, pois, não temos mais tantas pessoas andando por aqui como antes, então as chances do Caine conseguir um cliente são bem pequenas. Caine está sempre na frente da loja, esperando sentado na sua cadeira, tentando convencer as pessoas a jogarem, mas não tem tido muita sorte." '04:03 'CAINE: "Caine's Arcade, grande inauguração." '04:06 'GEORGE: "Mas ele nunca desanima. Está sempre varrendo, tirando o pó dos jogos, esperando clientes." '04:14 'GEORGE: Ele sempre usa a sua camiseta nos Sábados e Domigos quando vem abrir o seu fliperama, e ele tem muito orgulho da sua camiseta, porque foi ele mesmo que criou.' 04:24 'GEORGE: "'Bom, quando Caine voltou a escola depois das férias, ele contou para todo mundo que ele tinha um fliperama e ninguém acreditou nele. Então, ele não usa sua camiseta na escola, porque ele tem medo que as crianças debochem dele. Foi assim, ele contou para eles, Ei, eu tenho meu próprio fliperama e eles dizem claro, claro, certo. Bem, um dia, minha secretária entrou correndo no escritório, George, você nunca vai acreditar. Tem alguém jogando no fliperama do Caine. E eu disse como assim?! Então fiquei assistindo pela câmera de segurança, observando ele." 05:02 'NIRVAN:' "E eu joguei futebol em miniatura, basquetebol em miniatura. Aí, quando você faz um ponto, ele engatinhava até a caixa e colocava para fora os pequenos tickets através do papelão." 05:13 'CAINE:' "Como jogos de fliperama de verdade, os tickets saem da parte de baixo." 05:17 'NIRVAN:' "E eu fiquei tipo, esse menino é um gênio." 05:22 'GEORGE:' "Nirvan voltou um dia, quando Caine não estava aqui e ele me disse, você se importa se eu filmar um curta sobre o fliperama do Caine? E eu disse, bom, na verdade, é meio que uma brincadeira por aqui, já que você é o único cliente dele." 05:36 'NIRVAN: '"Eu fiquei muito espantado. Caine só vendeu um "Fun Pass"? Tipo, o "fun pass" é um negócio incrível." 05:41 'GEORGE:' "Então Nirvan disse, e se eu conseguir mais alguns clientes? E eu falei, isso revolucionaria o dia dele. Se você conseguir um cliente para ele, ele ficará feliz." 05:49 'NIRVAN:' "Naquele momento, nós pensamos em um plano para convidar todo mundo em L.A. para vir jogar no fliperama do Caine. A idéia era fazer uma flash mob surpresa no Caine's Arcade numa tarde de domingo." 05:59 'GEORGE:' "E eu fiquei pensando, quem que vai vir até um ferro velho em um domingo a tarde, no leste de Los Angeles? Quem que realmente iria aparecer?" 06:09 'NIRVAN:' "Então eu criei um pequeno evento no Facebook, e um amigo postou no "Hidden L.A.", que tem mais de duzentos e trinta mil fãs. De repente, começou a viralizar." 06:16 'GEORGE:' "Nirvan colocou na internet, e de repente, em uma hora, a NBC News estava aqui." 06:21 'NIRVAN:' "E então, apareceu na capa do Reddit, que é como se fosse a capa da internet." 06:26 'GEORGE:' "Eu comecei a ler os comentários. Eu queria estar lá, mas eu moro em Nova Iorque. Eu queria estar lá, mas eu moro na Europa. E eu pensei, uau, tá ficando grande. O plano é que eu vou levar o Caine ao "Shaky's Pizza", vamos jogar um pouco no fliperama, almoçar, enquanto o Nirvan arruma a festa surpresa. Caine não faz idéia do que estamos fazendo, e quando nós voltarmos, ele vai ter a maior surpresa da vida dele." 06:53 'NIRVAN:' "A idéia é apenas tentar fazer com que o máximo possível de pessoas venham ao fliperama do Caine e deixá-lo feliz." 07:08 'GEORGE:' "Caine tá louco para que um cliente apareça no fliperama, então o Caine vai ser o menino mais surpreso no mundo inteiro." 07:15 'NIRVAN:' "Ei, estamos prontos. Em cerca de um minuto, ele vai chegar aqui." 07:25 'GEORGE:' "Ei Caine, podemos ir mais cedo para casa hoje? Não tivemos nenhum cliente hoje." 07:29 'CAINE:' "Não" 07:31 'GEORGE:' "Não? Ah, por favor, papai está cansado." 07:33 'GEORGE:' "Não podemos não." 07:34 'GEORGE:' "Não podemos não?" 07:40 'GEORGE: '''Estamos de volta, Caine.... '07:47 '''MULTIDÃO FESTEJANDO FORA DA TELA 07:49 ''CAINE Sorri :) - Ri... SORRI! :D'' 07:50 'GEORGE: '''UAU! O que está acontecendo aqui, hein? Parece que finalmente temos clientes." '08:01 '''NIRVAN: "Oi Caine." 08:15 'Multidão *canta*: "Nós queremos jogar." '08:23 'NIRVAN:' "Pessoal, esse aqui é o Caine." 08:24 'Multidão: "Oi, Caine!" '08:26 'NIRVAN:' "Caine, esse é o pessoal. Todas essas pessoas vieram até aqui para jogar no seu fliperama. Você sabia que eles viriam?" 08:33 'CAINE:' "Não." 08:34 'NIRVAN:' "Você tá pronto para abrir o Caine's Arcade?" 08:36 'CAINE:' "Sim." 08:37 'NIRVAN:' "Então tá, o que vocês vieram fazer aqui?" 08:39 'Multidão: "Nós viemos jogar!" '08:41 'NIRVAN:' "Vamos lá, bem vindos ao Caine's Arcade." 00:00 ''Cantando'': 08:43 'Bom, o C (P) pode ser do papelão (cardboard), '08:46 'E o A(F) pode ser do Fliperama (Arcade), '08:48 'O A (p) também pode ser de peças de carros (auto parts), '08:49 'porque foi feito na loja do seu pai. '08:52 'E o I tem que ser de imaginação, '08:54 'que esse menino tem de montão, '08:56 'E o N deve ser de "Noggin", '08:58 'onde a idéia surgiu. '09:00 'Mas então o E (T) '09:02 'Multidão: Sim, o E(T)! '09:03 'Sim, o E(T)! '09:02 'Multidão: Sim, o E(T)! '09:05 'Bom, o E (T) deve ser de Todo Mundo, '09:08 'Multidão: Isso é você e eu! '09:10 'porque todo mundo está convidado a vir para cá e jogar '09:13 'Se você tiver coragem pra arriscar sua sorte, venha para o Caine's Arcade '09:19 'Oh, Caine's Arcade, '09:20 'oh Caine's Arcade! '09:21 'Oh, Caine's Arcade, '09:22 'oh Caine's Arcade! '09:23 'É o melhor fliperama de papelão que existe! '09:26 'EXISTE! '09:27 '''Compre um "fun pass",' '09:29 e venham todos brincar. '09:32 '''Se você tiver coragem para arriscar sua sorte, '09:34 'venha para o Caine's Arcade!* '09:45 '(Aplausos) '09:48 'Hi Five! '09:49 'Créditos '10:07 'CAINE:' "Antes de mais nada, eu gostaria de saber como você conseguiu todas essas pessoas. Elas são suas amigas?" 10:14 'CAINE:' Quando eu cheguei, eu tava tipo, isso tá acontecendo de verdade ou eu to sonhando? 10:24 'CAINE:' Então eu sai...e tinha tipo, gente de verdade... e eles estavam jogando os jogos de verdade. 10:36 'CAINE:' E eu tava chegando perto, e eu escutei, e eu vi um monte de gente e eu pensei, hmm, não sei, talvez tenha um pequeno desfile aqui por perto. 10:42 'CAINE:' Mas aí eu vi que eles estavam ali. E pensei que talvez eles estivessem aqui por mim, e eles estavam! '[10:51] 'CAINE: E eu fiquei orgulhoso. '''10:53 '''Créditos: "Ajude e faça uma doação para a Bolsa de Estudos do Caine" www.CainesArcade.com Portuguese Translation Category:Translation